


Servamp: Rough Night - Tetsu x Hoshi

by IShipYouAndMe



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse Mentions, F/F, OC X CANON, Suicide mentions, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipYouAndMe/pseuds/IShipYouAndMe
Summary: When two paths met and intertwine, what will become of them in the future? Tetsu, a young man in middle school who helps run the family hot-springs crosses ways with the delinquent leader, Hoshi Hara, a small and brutal young girl with secrets and pains he wants to heal and help with, but with her time ticking down from a self faith can he be able to help the girl and save her, or will her actions end all?Hoshi and any other characters from the story that is not in the manga/anime belongs to me and a good friend of mine, if wished to use or mention please ask me first.





	1. Starting off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the story and I have yet to type everything in so please be patience. This story tackles child abuse, mentally and physically, different types of mental and physical problems, suicide mentions and attempt, along with underage usage of drinking and smoking. This story is mostly for 15 year olds and up and yes, there will be some nsfw stuff later on. Please read the story with condition through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {/}'s mean flashbacks or text from the past.

"Hugh, I need help." Tetsu walked in and sat on his bed his blunt voice sounding a bit worried as Hugh turned back to his human form and standing in front of him. "I know what you mean, I've been seeing that girl, what's the name?-" 

"Hoshi Hara." 

"Yes, here, around in your school for a while now, she doesn't really have manners does she?" The small Servamp mumbled the last few parts underneath his breath but the boy simply put his hands on either side of head and rested his elbows on his thighs slouching a bit. "I wanna help, her but everytime I speak or try to-"

{"And stay away from me ass hat you got that?!"}

He sighed and brushed his hair back standing up, his phone ringing as he took it out, Mahiru was calling him. "Hey, Shirota. Oh, yeah, we'll be over in a bit." Closing the phone he took his jacket and nodded his head over to the small vampire. "Are we going out?" He asked and turned to his bat form, the boy putting his jacket out as Hugh went into the coffin, Tetsu placing it on his shoulder like usual. "Mahiru wants us to hang out for a bit, with him and Misono." The Servamp smiled happily. "Let's go then."

Walking down the streets in the cold fall air, the cars and people passing the boy with the large coffin, the air breezing through his blonde hair before stopping, his eyes widening a bit before a small voice spoke with slight shock but irritation nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?"


	2. Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between the two start off, Tetsu goes to a cafe and invites Hoshi with him, how will the others react, or will they not see her and will Hoshi make a true friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like Hoshi.~

"What are you doing here?" Hoshi glared up at Tetsu, her green eyes piercing through him though he just kept looking at her, putting down the coffin with a loud thud, walking over to her, towering and then looking to the window display. "Hey, I'm talking to you..." Her words faded out as he kept his eyes locked onto the items inside. Black clothing, chokers, skulls and dark makeup, along with some other things, this was one of the shops that he walked by every day to get to school, a gothic lolita one. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said and looked down at her, being close to each other now made Hoshi nervous, as slight blush across her cheeks as to them, it was comparing a small child to a large building. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm going to meet up with my friends why do you ask?" She glared and huffed, shoving her hands in her pocket with a crackling sound being made as she made a fist in them. "I can ask whatever I want, don't speak to me like that." She spoke quietly before turning on her heels and walking away from him, the sun shining in her black hair though the sun was setting. "Wait." Tetsu spoked with a raised voice, his hand outstretched for her, her head turning and eyes widening as she stared. "Do you...Wanna come with me?"

Now, he knew she didn't really have true "friends", the people she hung out with was usually her gang of delinquents or some thugs, and most time he saw her get into fights with them and end up hurt, that's why- He was hoping for a yes, to become her first true friend. Having his hand his his chest, she looked down and stood in front of him. "I'll go if I want and I am, so lead the way." She looked up and waited for him as he picked up the coffin and walked in the direction she was leaving in as she followed behind. 

"So, you go to my school?" She mumbled, walking a bit faster to get in front of him, taking the lead though she had no idea were she was going. "Yeah, your actually in my class." He smiled shortly but it sooned faded. "Of course I know that, dumbass! Your right behind me and you always block the damn view! That's why I don't go to class, besides it's stupid and worthless." A silence broke out as she glared at the ground and kept walking, Tetsu walking beside her now. "Aren't you cold?" He asked while looking ahead. Her outfit was some jean shorts and a black tank top, some black boots accompanying her as she ignored him, a small sigh coming out as a loud thud was heard and something soft was dropped on her head. "Put this on." He said, picking the coffin up again and continuing to walk. "Why the hell would I-Fine..." Roughly, she put it on and shivered, the warmth of the jacket felt nice in a way, catching up again before they stopped in front of the door to a small, warm-light and nice looking cafe. "This is the place."

A loud crash was heard as Kuro turned to his human form quickly and since he was on top of Mahiru's head, he crash through the chair to the height, a concerned Misono and Lily running over Tetsu sighed enter, Hoshi staying out and watching before deciding to walk away. "I'm here, and I brought- Hoshi?" Turning quickly he saw she was gone, his mouth frowning.

You said you were going to come with." Walking down the street she looked down, stopping. "Sendagaya, you asshole!"


	3. That's a Watermelon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SPECIAL P.O.V CHAPTER, YAY!
> 
> (You pretty much just get to see the inside of Hoshi's life and some Tetsu flirting non-sense.)

Hoshi's P.O.V.

"So much for groceries." I rubbed my eyes and turned on the switch, the dining room light still dull, but I could still see the cracked walls and broken furniture. Just then I heard a knocking. 

"Jesus Christ what is- It..." Opening the door, my father walked in, glaring at me. I straightened up and shoves the money into my back pocket, running up the stairs. I, I don't like him. He's a shitty father, and he knows it. 

I locked my door and turned on the dim light that brightened my room. Like usual, it was messy and grey, barely any color and the smell of cigarette smoke filled my room most of the time. Reaching into my closet, I took my school outfit out and the money Shima gave me for "our" groceries, setting it down and under my phone. "I should count it, make sure I have enough," I mumbled before falling onto my bed groaning. "I can't believe I gave him a ride, he's a loser! And if my gang finds out... They'll leave me! But then again..." 

"Just take it, please."

"Why is he like this?!" I screamed into my hands and felt my face heat up, this ain't like me. Before I couldn't this of anything else, "HOSHI!" The weak steps that lead upstairs were being stomped on as my father made his way to my door and banged on it, the door handle jiggling. Fear was something I was used to by now, my dad's threats and abuse in words were now dimming as he gave up I'm guessing, removing the blanket above my head and looked down, bringing my dirty and cracked hands to my eyes and wiping the light tears away. Sighing, I lay back down and curl up against my pillows, holding them tightly as if another person was with me. "Just...Another day closer to leaving this hell hole." This would be a long night.

-

The morning sun crept up and shined in my room, groaning, I got up undressed and stared at the mirror, my hands down at my sides. My skinny and malnourished body was bruised all over, scars and red marks accompanying them as I sighed and got dressed in my ripped green skirt and white shirt, tying my red and black striped bow loosely around my neck as I slipped up my black boots and grabbed my bag and jacket, pocketing the money and my phone. My father would have usually been at work by now, but he stays inside and drinks, smokes, eats, piss and shit, and sleep, hopefully, he was now. I opened my door and let my messy hair fall down as I groaned and walked down the steps, meeting a hand to the back of my head as I fell into the wall at the end of the stairs, screaming in fear as I stopped and pulled back, my hand reaching up to my nose, it was bleeding but I didn't have time for this shit! Heading to the door quickly, I felt my hair being pulled as my dad looked down and sneered before letting me go, he returned to his chair and fell back to sleep. I sniffed and wiped my nose on my jacket and ran out to the street and to the school, not realizing my money had been gone. 

Tetsu's P.O.V

"Wait, that's a watermelon." I pointed out, not sure why Hugh brought one to me. "Your in love Tetsu, you need skills."

"Skills?"

"Flirting."

"Who am I in love with?" I asked, cracking my neck side to side, putting on my school jacket and grabbing my bag. 

"Ho-"

"Shi." Looking out my window, I see her running down the street and decide to follow her. "Hugh, come on!" I call seeing him already in his bat and falling into my bag as I run out into the street, and running towards her, pulling the back of collar. "Wait up." I walk past her with a smile, as she glared from behind, kicking the back of my knees as she spoke her speech of cuss words. After calming down she walked beside me, still grumbling a bit and looking down. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I looked down at her but noticed that the bask of her head was damp. Moving a hand to touch I flinched and pulled it back the two of us freezing in place. It was blood. "


End file.
